


Pretty Things

by SparkySheep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock Cages, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Fanart, Jango is sir-not-appearing-in-this-drawing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, SubObi Week, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkySheep/pseuds/SparkySheep
Summary: On long trips in hyperspace Jango likes to draw pretty things, like copies of the holos Obi-Wan sends him.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Pretty Things

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190793987@N03/50770191302/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
